


A Blue Sin

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Vegeta is a priest and Bulma has a confession.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Blue Sin

One shot preist Vegeta

The temple was fragrant with the smell of incense. One lit for each sin the confessor hoped to have forgiven. There were many in the temple today. Ki energy was pulsing strong. Except one he felt was exceedingly calm. Heads all bowed chanting, praying, and begging for redemption. It had just been West Cities 300th anniversary. The citizens usually threw some wild parties. Streets full of booze, music, and babes. 

High Priest Vegeta made his way to the confession booth. Ready to listen to these pathetic animals confess their lack of self control. He sat down and waiting. The first to come in was a man confessing to purposely arguing with his wife so she'd not want to celebrate the festivities with him so he could enjoy all the loose women about town. 

The next was a high string women who must have been in a rush because she talked so fast Vegeta barely understood her. She confessed to showing her breast and letting multiple men and women feel up on her. 

This continued for quite some time until finally Vegeta felt only one other ki in the temple. He looked at his watched and wished they'd hurry up and get in there so he could get to his lunch. It was the ki he noted upon entering the temple. Calm. But was now suddenly spiked. Finally it came to him. 

It was a woman he could tell. Her scent was delicious. Vegeta straightened himself. He'd heard so many sexual escapades within the last 2 hours he himself felt a little scandalous. Perfectly indecent and unacceptable. The silence irritated him. He was hungry and she nearly smelled like cake. 

"Tell me your confession so that you may be forgiven..." Sweat dripped down his neck. The booth was warming up. She cleared her throat and turned to the screen. 

"Holy Priest Vegeta...I came here to confess that I have fantasize about you...and that I touch myself...mmmm" she gripped her pussy her clit swelled and pulsed with the thought of him defiling her. Her breathy voice sent shivers down his spine, he reached up and touched the screen. Did she just say what he thought she said!?! 

"Wh-what did you say?" He swore he could smell the scent of pussy beginning to lubricate. 

"I-I think about you almost every night...and I cum so hard when I think about you cumming.."she played with her nipple through her shirt. She was so close to him...he had caught her eye the day he'd came to the West City temple. Vegeta felt something he'd not felt in ages. Lust...animal like and undeniable. His cock had hardened and was desperate to penetrate a tight warm body. 

"You...have to go...I cant..." he stood up and grabbed his hardened member to try to control himself. She could see her shape and that she was unabashedly rubbing her pussy and tits. Her ki was spiking she was going to cum and he could feel it. 

"Vegeta...Please." she let out a moan calling to him. Unable to stop he ripped the screen that separated them. If he himself were going to beg forgiveness he was going to make it worth it. 

"Open your mouth Slut..." The Blue haired vixen leaned forward on the bench and opened her mouth. Vegeta lifted his robe and pulled down his pants. His cock sticking straight out at her pulsing with desire. She readily took it in her mouth and danced the top between her tongue and her lips. Sucking on his tip. Her tongue made its was to the thicker skin on the underside and swirled. Vegeta watched as she tasted him. Seeing her pleasure in giving him pleasure. It had been years since he'd touched a women. Her lips and mouth were soft. Warm. He pulled her hair to tilt her face. She looked at him as she drug her tongue up the length of his cock. She had exceptional blue eyes. It looked like a galaxy of stars. Vegeta closed his own as to not get mesmerized...or love drunk. Her hand wrapped about his base and began to stroke meeting her lips and she took much of his fat dick in her mouth. She rythm quickened just enough. He leaned into her and she sucked and stroked. He felt his sack tightening. 

"MmmMmmmMmmm" she moaned with each mouthful. Her hand still stroking her firm clit. Her pussy squeezed itself shut wanting resistance, to be filled. It throbbed and dripped. Vegeta listened to her moans and he drew closer and closer to his release...he wanted to hear more. He could make her moan even more. As she sucked he thought of fucking her so roughly she screamed....he needed to now. He couldnt see his precious cum full of life being swallowed. 

"GET UP. Turn around." His excitement was high, she obediently got up and turned away. Vegeta saw that she had a nice figure from the back. A healthy firm ass. With no regard for how shes dress once it was done he ripped apart the shorts she had on and pulled her naked ass to him. 

"Oh Kami Fuck me!" She begged. Pressing his tip to her he felt she was wet. He pressed a little firmer and began to slid in. Snuggly. He looked towards the heavens. Mayne heaven was actually between this bitches legs because fuck did she feel good. Slowly he sank to the base. She whined a bit at the pleasant and full stretch. 

Vegeta pulled out half way and aggressively plunged back in. Setting the quick and rough pace. Her ass cheeks nearly vibrated with each quick pound from the back. He watched with each exit as she gripped his cock. White cream coming from her pussy as he whipped up up. The blue haired beauty grabbed at the wall. He felt her pussy pulse in rythm and squeeze him. She let out a cry of pleasure. Nearly identical to the one he'd imagined. He was ready to flow into her. Gripping her waist he sank deeper into her and locked his hips to hers. He shot into her with strong convulsions grunting with release. Hed not had an orgasm in years, save a few that happened during sleep. But nothing so rewarding as knowing youd filled a woman with sweet cream. 

Once he caught his breath he removed himself and watched as his cum began to ooze out. He scooped it up with two fingers and shoved it back in. She was pink and raw from his vigorous thrusting. 

"You know who I am...Whats your name, girl?" Sneaky wench anyway. 

"Bulma...Bulma Breifs." She turned to face him now. She leaned and grabbed his neck. He didnt return her hug. She didnt seem to mind. She knew he liked her and that was enough for her. Her slowly laid a deep kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her and he returned her kiss ten fold.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this story sometime before Christmas. I'd uploaded it and scroll down to find another Vegeta Preist story! Psh and here I thought I'd had an original idea. (Do those exist anymore I can never seem to have one ) Anyways I didn't want readers to feel they were reading double in the Twilight Zone so I decided to re-upload at a different time. Here it is. Inspiration (loosely) Catholicism of course.


End file.
